Embodiments of the disclosure herein relate to an electronic circuit, and more particularly, relate to a flip-flop.
Nowadays, the size of a mobile device is being reduced as mobile technologies develop. To reduce the size of the mobile device, technologies for designing the mobile device are being developed. In particular, reduction in the area of a chip used in the mobile device gradually becomes significant.
A flip-flop that is one of components constituting the mobile device may store 1-bit data. For example, flip-flops are divided into common types: SR (set-reset), D (delay or data), JK, and T (toggle). A designer may use flip-flops for the purpose of processing digital data based on a clock.
Flip-flops may be arranged in a chip to constitute an application processor (AP) and the like. Even though flip-flops include the same elements, the area of a chip occupied by a flip-flop varies depending on the arrangement of the flip-flop. Accordingly, the arrangement of the flip-flop is significant to reduce the area of a chip.